<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a lust that devours by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552839">a lust that devours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams'>Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kintsugi [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Biting, Claiming Bites, Consensual Mind Control, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Empathy, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Asmodeus, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, not from asmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asmo has far too many feelings to count and Briar gets a pet. In that order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kintsugi [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a lust that devours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>will my thirst subside enough for me to write chapters for the actual story, the world may never know</p>
<p>At this point I'm pretty much resigned to writing a one-shot for every one of the brothers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fall is in full swing, the building at capacity as it so often is at night. Asmodeus breathes in the scent of lust permeating the room, power thrumming just under his skin. It shivers in anticipation, all too eager to take advantage of how very in his element he is. Asmodeus can have them all on their knees if he wants. All but one.</p>
<p>Briar is radiant beside him. The leather jeans he’d coaxed them into earlier hug their legs like a second skin and sit high on their hips where a ruffled shirt is tucked into the waistband. The sharp v of the top is becoming their signature due to Asmodeus’ very real attachment to seeing them show off his mark.</p>
<p>Around so many demons it is as much a protection as it is a victory.</p>
<p>“Shall we dance, darling?” His arm wraps around their waist, reeling them in to brush his lips against their temple. “You’ll be sure to tell me if things get too much, right?”</p>
<p>Briar laughs and Asmodeus’ insides shiver in pleasure. They lean into his shoulder as they let him carve a path through the dancefloor for them both. “I told you that so long as you’re here I should be fine. We’ve been practicing, remember?”</p>
<p>That was right. While it isn’t entirely necessary for Briar to be able to function in such a chaotic space, they insisted that Solomon help them find ways around it. The first had been to lean into their pacts and the influence that they could have.</p>
<p>Asmodeus can remember the first time he’d stared at Briar, a look of intense concentration on their face as they fought to let him in. They’d both been trying so hard that when Briar succeeded his human had become a wanton mess.</p>
<p>He practically trembles in delight at the reminder as he pulls them in close. He can see his influence in Briar’s face when he meets their eyes, though it is far more muted than that day. It’s in the way their cheeks are flushed, pupils wide and eyes just barely glazed over with a pink sheen.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he murmurs, eliminating any space between them as they both begin to move to the pulse of the music. “you’re stunning, I could devour you.”</p>
<p>Briar’s lips part.</p>
<p>His eyes close briefly as he breathes in their own unique taste of lust. They’re sweet with a sharp undertone; a rose with thorns that retract only for him. Asmodeus is intoxicated by it.</p>
<p>“You always say that,” Briar finally mumbles in that particular self-depreciating way of theirs.</p>
<p>Asmodeus’ eyes flare. He has the influence and the permission tonight; he’s not going to let his human think for even a second that they’re anything short of precious—not when he can help it. “It’s because it’s true. Your beauty is unmatched by everyone else in this room.”</p>
<p>“My beauty is unmatched by everyone else in this room,” they recite, feet stumbling over one another. Their eyes clear some as he eases back, a hand at their waist to steady them.</p>
<p>“Good.” He’s aware of the way their heart speeds under praise; aware of the unintentional way their body gives them away. It always leaves him wondering who neglected them so badly that their need for it is practically a noose around their neck. That, of course, usually has him sharpening his nails as he considers hunting down every single person who has had a hand in Briar’s insecurities.</p>
<p>“I’ll spend as long as we have together teaching you just how to appreciate your own worth. I promise you that, love.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asmo.”  </em>
</p>
<p>He catches one of their reaching hands to press kisses into their knuckles. It’s surprisingly tender considering the positively filthy way they’re grinding together but Asmodeus has always been a multitasker. “What, darling?”</p>
<p>Their mouth opens but no words come out. He can see the struggle in their eyes, the emotions on their normally guarded face for all to see and feels a fierce wave of protectiveness. He’s always been an exhibitionist; someone who loves to show off his belongings and hoard them above others, but right then all he wants is to whisk them away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>He eases up on his influence enough so that they can form a proper sentence.</p>
<p>“You’re going to kill me,” they finally whisper. “my headstone is going to say, ‘here lies an impossibly charmed human, they never saw it coming.’”</p>
<p>He laughs in delight. “Rest assured, I have every intention of keeping you alive and by my side. I take care of what’s mine.”</p>
<p>Their lust spikes, so incredibly tempting. He wonders if they know just how readable they are. It’s impossible for anyone to hide their want from him, everyone is a written book open to the corresponding page. No one else sees it but him, which often leaves him disappointed in how repressed others can be.</p>
<p>“Yours,” Briar murmurs dreamily. Their hands trail up into his hair to pull him down into a kiss.</p>
<p>It’s intoxicating, the way his human tastes. His teeth ache to bite into their skin, to taste the sweat and rust that lingers over their body. He knows that their blood is better than any wine; an impossibly rare commodity that only he and his brothers are allowed to draw.</p>
<p>They whimper, soft and sweet when he hitches his leg up between their thighs. One of his hands drops to their ass, pulling them forward into the contact.</p>
<p>He should have asked to open them up before the party, nice and slow. Should have stretched them out on his fingers until they were shaking. A plug would have done nicely, just enough for him to tease every now and then. Even better if they’d gone for a round in the sheets beforehand, leaving his seed locked up inside them.</p>
<p>Asmodeus hisses at the idea, low and dangerous.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how you tempt me,” he mutters as he presses kisses into their face. “I could take you right here for all the world to see.”</p>
<p>“Do it then, Asmo, please.”</p>
<p>He breathes out slowly through his nose and forces himself to detach some from their body. That’s as good a sign as any that things are getting out of hand. “Let’s get a drink, darling.” He runs a hand down their back, soothing when they whimper over the sudden space between them.</p>
<p>They follow him dutifully all the same, sheltered in the curve of his arm as he carves a path out of the dance floor. Their trust in him is truly a beautiful thing and he will do anything to keep it.</p>
<p>“Alcohol is a bad idea tonight, let’s stick with something light.” He flags down a server and orders something safe for human consumption before guiding them down into the VIP area all his own. They curl into his side immediately like a cat starved for attention.</p>
<p>“Easy,” he soothes, nails scratching lightly at their scalp. “How are you doing, love?”</p>
<p>It takes a moment for them to respond, too lost in his attentions. “S’good,” they finally mumble. “my head doesn’t hurt at all. I just want you.”</p>
<p>And isn’t that an ego booster?</p>
<p>He practically preens, arm tightening around their waist. “We can leave soon. I find myself wanting you all for my own.”</p>
<p>They nuzzle into the curve of his neck, body loose and pliant against his side. “Whatever you want,” they say, half honest and half drugged. “trust you.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus <em>aches</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>(He’d asked them once, why they were so hesitant in crowds, why they’d balked away from his touch when they’d first met. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not everyone has stopped when asked,” they’d told him, anxious and unable to meet his gaze. “even those I’d thought that would.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d startled Satan that night when he’d put his fist through a wall. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was only the requirement of permission for crossing between the realms that had stopped him from going on a killing spree.)</em>
</p>
<p>His scorpion sits around their throat, just above his mark. An added layer of protection against anyone who would dare go after Asmodeus’ things.</p>
<p>A hand on his face startles him out of his thoughts. “I’m okay,” Briar says, soft and impossibly gentle. Their eyes are full of silent thank you’s, ones that make Asmodeus hurt.</p>
<p>His human shouldn’t have to thank him for being respectful, for taking care of them.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, you make sure I’m safe and comfortable. It means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>He nuzzles into their hand as their drinks are placed down on the table in front of their couch. “You deserve every bit of happiness and comfort this world has to offer.”</p>
<p>Briar’s lips form the words silently, eyes glazed enough to reveal the cause.</p>
<p>He places their drink in their hand before picking up his own. “We’ll leave once we’ve finished these.”</p>
<p>He isn’t prepared for the way Briar immediately chugs the sweet mixture. Their lips only leave the glass once there’s nothing inside and they meet his eyes with an impatient air. A laugh of delight escapes his lips before he does the same to his own drink.</p>
<p>“Alright, I get the message.” He stands and pulls them to their feet along with him. They stumble after him eagerly, every inch a hound caught onto the scent.</p>
<p>It’s relatively warm outside which makes the walk home pleasant. He has to stop occasionally to back them up against the nearest surface, unable to resist tasting their lips.</p>
<p>They’re both rather disheveled when they stumble through the gates, matching grins on their faces. No one stops them on their way to his room though he catches a glimpse of Lucifer out of the corner of his eye. Checking up to make sure Briar has made it home safely no doubt.</p>
<p>He’ll have to invite him to one of their sessions someday. The sexual tension between them is particularly interesting and Asmodeus would love to see the chaos that unfolds when they finally meet as one.</p>
<p>“Asmo,” Briar whines, flushed and backed up against his shut door. Their legs are hitched up around his waist, shirt pulled out from where it had been tucked into their pants. “Stop teasing.”</p>
<p>“Whoever said I was teasing?”</p>
<p>He turns away from the door to lay them out on the bed, arms bracketing their head on either side. They’re needy under him, lips hungry and hands grasping at his clothes. He’d be lying if he says he isn’t intoxicated by it.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to lift my influence now? I know you said—”</p>
<p>“Asmo,” Briar hisses against his lips. “I told you that you have full control tonight so <em>use it</em>.”</p>
<p>Ah, his human is such a lovely spitfire.</p>
<p>Asmodeus pulls away much to their irritation only to fix glowing eyes on their own. They still immediately under his power and he shifts, far too worked up to remain outwardly human. “You’re mine,” he confirms. “your body, your mind, your soul. Isn’t that right, love?”</p>
<p>It’s not a question, not really, but they answer it readily enough. “Yes, Asmo.” They’re shivering under him from the simple power in his voice; he’s not exactly holding back which means every word, every touch is increased tenfold.</p>
<p>“Such a good pet,” he says into the arch of their neck. His teeth scrape against their pulse as his scorpion shifts to give him room. “Shall I taste you?”</p>
<p>There’s nothing quite like having them quake with want as they push their head back into the mattress, bearing their most vulnerable points to sharp teeth and unholy lust. “Please,” they gasp out. “want your teeth in me, want to wear the marks for days—”</p>
<p>They’ve never had much of a filter, but he has to admit that the shameless look into unfiltered thoughts is always enough to make him throb in need.</p>
<p>He bites down until he tastes blood, sweet and with the familiar tingle of magic on his tongue. There’s sin in their blood from the pacts that they’ve made, the taste of claim already heavy on their body. He moans at the fact, pleased to have claim to them even in the most basic of instances.</p>
<p>“Take your clothes off.” He trails red kisses down their throat to drag his tongue over his mark. Their breasts rise and fall with the quick pants already leaving their lips. He doesn’t bother moving to make their job easier, if anything he enjoys their struggle.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he sighs, sitting back to run his hands over their thighs. They’re struggling with the leather, fabric caught just above their knees. He smirks at the sight. “Hm, this will do nicely.”</p>
<p>He flips them over, hands at their hips to drag them up into the air. They’re locked in place by the leather, thighs pressed together and legs unable to move. There’s slick wetting the backs of their thighs, soaking through their panties. Asmodeus tears the fabrics off with a claw to trail his finger down between their folds.</p>
<p>“Already so wet for me, why is that?”</p>
<p>“It’s you,” they gasp, hyperaware to his every touch and order. “you drive me crazy; I’ve never wanted someone so badly in my life. I never want to leave your bed.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus circles their clit in a reward for their honesty—not that they have much of a choice. His hand lifts to deliver a sharp smack to their ass; they quiver against the bed.</p>
<p>“I really would like to see Lucifer get his hands on you,” Asmodeus murmurs. “you open up so beautifully on the days you accept pain.”</p>
<p>“Call him here then,” they say, cunt clenching around his fingers at the very idea.</p>
<p>He shakes his head. As much as the thought appeals to him, they hadn’t discussed it beforehand. “Not tonight. Tonight you’re all mine, remember?”</p>
<p>Briar gasps when he smacks them again, skin stinging under his strength. “Yes, Asmo, I’m sorry, fuck, do that again, please—”</p>
<p>He can’t deny his human when they beg so deliciously. It makes him want to parade them around the house in vicious satisfaction. He wants to show the others how willingly they fold to his will; how he makes their body sing.</p>
<p>Their ass is red when he shifts out of his clothes and he can’t help but lean down to bite it. They moan beneath him, hips squirming helplessly.</p>
<p>“You want out of these pants, love?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, just fuck me—”</p>
<p>He laughs softly as his cock rubs up between their thighs. “So impatient. I must admit that I’m tempted to tease you.”</p>
<p>He reaches down to pull their legs free of the leather before flipping them over once more. “Do you know what kind of control I have over you right now?” He smirks, slow and wicked. “I could string you out for hours. I could have you locked in ecstasy forever. I can order you to cum.”</p>
<p>The right inflection has their eyes widening. Their back arches as they cum untouched, helpless to fight back against the control they’ve given to him.</p>
<p>He does it a few more times just because he can, intoxicated by the way their body clenches down around nothing. He kisses away the tears in their eyes and curls his fingers up into their heat even as they quiver with aftershocks.</p>
<p>They’re so sensitive to the lightest of touch, he can’t help the way he shifts in anticipation.</p>
<p>“You’re going to scream my name for me, darling.” He guides his cock to their entrance and pushes the first rounded ridge inside. “Loud enough for this entire house to know what’s happening to you. They’ll lay in bed wishing they were here and in the morning when you go downstairs, they’ll see my mark on you and ache to leave their own.”</p>
<p>Briar moans loudly, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer, deeper.</p>
<p>When he begins to thrust, they do exactly as commanded, voice rising in pitch as they beg him to go harder, to give them everything—as if they don’t already have his everything.</p>
<p>His power, his attention, his devotion.</p>
<p>His human has it all.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he pants, wings shivering in delight as their hips move against one another. “let go, love. Cum for me until you can’t anymore, until you’re hoarse and sore.”</p>
<p>There’s an influx of feedback from where they touch, an endless loop of pleasure as they get lost together. No one can match him quite like Briar does. He’s entirely certain they haven’t the faintest clue as to just how amazing they are.</p>
<p>Briar sobs beneath him, body quivering as orgasm after orgasm lights them up inside. The scorpion around their throat begins to tighten when Asmodeus nears his own completion, distracting them from the way his cock begins to swell. Not that they need it with their mind so firmly in his grasp.</p>
<p>He hunches forward to bite down on their shoulder, cock burying itself deep into their heat as the sac that holds his seed begins to fill their insides. It’s far more robust than a normal orgasm; a side effect of his demon form. It’ll stay locked inside them until eventually degrading down to nothing.</p>
<p>Asmodeus shivers at the thought that he’ll be inside them in the morning; that his brothers will be able to smell it on them.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he murmurs into their hair. “you can stop cumming now, love, you’ve done wonderfully.”</p>
<p>They sob as they flop back against the bed, back finally relaxing from its sharp arch. They’re shaking with aftershocks, little minute quivers of their thighs that match the fluttering of their insides.</p>
<p>He eases his cock out of their heat and purrs in approval when none spills out. All there is is their slick dripping down onto the bedspread.</p>
<p>He gives back control slowly as he presses kisses and words of adoration into their skin. “You’re amazing,” he says, voice laced with an embarrassingly large amount of affection. “you make me proud to be in a pact with you every day, your trust is intoxicating.”</p>
<p>He can tell when they’re back in their own body when they squirm under the praise. “Asmo,” they mumble bashfully.</p>
<p>He steals a kiss before they can claim not to deserve his praise. “Hello, beautiful, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like I just came for an hour straight,” they joke.</p>
<p>He smirks over at them. “Yes, I recall someone saying they didn’t want to leave my bed.”</p>
<p>Briar shrugs, far too tired to be embarrassed. “You’re amazing, can you blame me? I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, my bones feel like jelly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll carry you if it comes to that.” He squeezes their waist; his scorpion adjusts itself around their throat before settling into a loose coil.</p>
<p>Briar lifts a hand to pet at it. “I hope you know I’m getting attached.”</p>
<p>He purrs. “You can keep it. Consider it a gift.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Their eyes widen in shock. “I know you said it’s for added protection but isn’t it kind of important to your demon form?”</p>
<p>“I have more,” he says simply. “Besides, I’m happy to give you another measure of comfort. It’ll kill anyone who seeks to lay a harmful hand on you.”</p>
<p>Briar stares at him for a few long moments before they lean in to burry their face in his chest. “Thank you,” they whisper. “for everything.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for trusting me.” He runs a hand down their back, impossibly gentle for a demon. “There’s little I wouldn’t do for you.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling.”</p>
<p>Their lips meet in a soft kiss, bodies easing down from their high together. Asmodeus can’t help the way his hands roam, painting warm lines across pale skin.</p>
<p>His chest is full in a way it so rarely is and not for the first time he accepts the fact that he is so incredibly weak for his human—and most of the time they don’t even know it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr @ apassintohell</p>
<p>Comments are fuel!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>